The 14th
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Yuuki gets caught up in Miyon's romantic, Korean holidays. But after awhile will his feelings for her change? R&R! I need 5 reviews per chapter people!
1. January

Cuxie: Here's another story I've been threatening to write!

Miyon: This one's all about me, right?!

Cuxie: Yep! You and Yuuki.

Miyon: Heehee, right. But do you know anything about Korean holidays?

Cuxie: Sure do! My friend Angie's Korean.

Miyon: Really?

Cuxie: Yep. But she's not where I learned this: **It turns out that in Korea, the 14th of EVERY month is a holiday of some kind.**

Miyon: True. So where _did_ you learn that?

Cuxie: "Digiko's Champion Cup Theater, by: Koge-Donbo"!

Miyon: O.o??

Cuxie: A manga.

Miyon: Oooh. Well, best get on with the chapter, yo.

Cuxie: Your right. Rolling chappy!

* * *

**January 14th: Diary Day**

Miyon was walking to lunch with Himeka and Karin who were conversing about something she wasn't paying any mind to. _I am so above this childish holiday. _It was January 14th, in other words, Diary Day. A Korean holiday in which children are given year-long diaries. That morning her mother had given her a diary. It was silver and had a picture of a cute little frog holding two ice-cream cones. She had to admit, the diary was cute. But she honestly couldn't be expected to write in it everyday, could she? No. Of course not. She had much more important things to do. Like writing her plays. And hanging out with her friends.

"Earth to Miyon!" she blinked and saw Yuuki waving a hand in front of her face. She blushed realizing she must have been spacing.

"S-sorry."

"Something wrong, Miyon? You've been acting strange all day." Yuuki asked concerned.

"It's nothing. I've just been thinking." she said.

Yuuki cocked his head cutely. "Really? About what?"

"Nothing important. Lets eat, yo!"

That night she picked up her diary and wearily wrote her first entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Diary Day which is why I'm writing this. I've been worried so much about this stupid holiday that I made an idiot out of myself in fron of my best friend, Yuuki!...Who, I'll admit, I do like a little._

She blushed as she closed the book, thinking about that last sentence. _I...__**do**__ like him...as more than a friend? _She shook her head trying to convince herself not to worry about things like that. _Relax, Miyon. You've got a whole other month before...before...OMG! The next 14th is Valentine's Day! OMG! Should I get Yuuki something? More importantly...Is he gonna get __**me**__ something?!

* * *

_

Cuxie: Ok. Probably seems really short and pointless. But not much I could do with Diary Day. But fear not! Valentine's Day is next!

Miyon: This fanfic's gonna get real fluffy, ain't it?

Cuxie: Yep. It also turns out that **most Korean holidays are romantic ones! ;)**

Miyon: I see near awkwardness in the future.

Cuxie: R&R people! I need opinions(unless they're bad ones)!


	2. February

Cuxie: Ok. So I'm finally decided to update this.

Miyon: 'Bout time.

Cuxie: Seriously. It's Febuary 14th(not really, but lets just pretend XD)! Tell 'em what that means Miyon.

Miyon: Well, everyone should know that means V-day.

Cuxie: And everyone should know V-day means Valentines Day!

Miyon: Soooo...(gasp)Is this gonna be seriously fluffy?!

Cuxie: Heehee. Maybe...

Miyon: Cuxie!

Cuxie: Oh, hush! You know you love it! Lets do reviews!

Miyon: Ugh...

**Xinna: **I didn't know either 'til I started reading DiGiCharat. Thanks!

**KamichamaKarinLover25:** Thanks!

**rd2luv:** I know! Aren't they just adorable?!

Miyon: You just love embarassing me, don't you?

Cuxie: Don't be ridiculous...I embarasses all the characters. It's not just you. But NEway! I'm surprised there aren't more M&Y fics. Thanks for reviewing!

Cuxie: Dat's it!

Miyon: Good. Now can we get on with this?

Cuxie: Ughhh, fine! Roll chappy!

* * *

It's Valentine's Day! A day of love! A day of reunion!...A day for Miyon to run all over the place to avoid seeing Yuuki..._Ugh! What's wrong with me? We always exchange Valentines, but...I don't know! I feel weird. One things for sure...I can't stand to see Yuuki right now!_

"Hey, Miyon!"(try and guess who said that)

"GAH!!!" Miyon nearly jumped out of her skin. "Geez, Yuuki! Don't scare me like that!" she screamed clutching her chest where her heart would be.

"S-sorry. I just wanted to give you this." he said meekly handing her a heart-shaped card. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh. Thank you. Sorry I yelled. Here." she said handing him a similar card. She was blushing slightly. So was Yuuki, but neither or them noticed. Yuuki mumbled a quick thanks and rushed off to his class. _Ugh! Why'd I have to act like that? We __**always **__exchange cards. _She opened the card and blushed as she read:

_To a very dear friend, and a pretty one too._

_I just wanted to give this to you._

_To tell you you're funny, nice, and as sweet as can be_

_I hope your Valentines Day is as special_

_As you are to me. _

_Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuki._

She was beet red as she folded the note and tucked it away. _Omg...pretty? He wrote that? That's...so...SWEET!_ She giggled and clutched her books to her chest. _He can be so adorable! And he said I'm special to him...He's special to me too._

She was giddy the rest of the day. She watched Karin and Kazune glance at each other, blush, and look away, all day. _They're cute the way they get so flustered. If they'd just get together they'd make the cutest couple!_ "Ooof!" Miyon was too busy watching Kazune and Karin she wasn't paying attention and bumped into something...or rather someone.

"Ah. Sorry, Miyon!" Yuuki blushed and helped her pick up her things. "I wasn't looking. Sorry." She blushed and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Yuuki?" she asked as cute as possible.

"Yeah?" he asked, still blushing.He looked up as Miyon gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks...for the card. That was sweet." With that she gathered the rest of her stuff and rushed off giggling. Leaving Yuuki stunned, flustered, and blushing like an idiot.

"Ahh..." Yuuki reached up and gently touched his cheek. _Wah! She k-k-kissed me!! On the cheek...but still!

* * *

_

Cuxie: Not very long, but hey. That's life.

Miyon:O.o

Cuxie: I know the card was incredibly sappy, but bare with me.

MiyonO.O

Cuxie: And I--What the hell is your problem? Say something!

Miyon: **O.O** Y-you made me kiss him!!

Cuxie: I know! Wasn't it adowable?(-)

Miyon: It was **embarassing**!

Cuxie: For Yuuki! Tell her reviewies! Tell her it was ADOWABLE!!(yes. you have ta spell it dat way!XD)


	3. March

Cuxie: Rush chapter! I just wanna get this up in time so it may be a little off. Gomen.

Miyon: Oi! No fair-yo!

Cuxie: Deal! All reviewers get pie because it's Pie Day!

Miyon: Eh? I thought it was White Day.

Cuxie: Well...yes. But it's also the American holiday, Pie Day. Cause it's March 14th. Ya know. 3/14. I'm not explaining it any further.

Miyon: Good cause I don't care. Just get on with the reviews-yo!

Cuxie:

**rd2luv:** Ha! Thanks!(gives you a pie) Hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

**Xinna:** Thankies!(relinquishes pie)Enjoy!

**animelover345:** Thanks! Yea, I'm sure people get sick of Karin/Kazune ALL the time.(hands you a pie)Thanks for reviewing.

**KamichamaKarinLover25:** Thank you! Okay okay OKAY!!(gives you a pie)Calm down!XD

Cuxie: Kay! Lets get this show on the road!

Miyon: 'Bout time.

Cuxie: Heh. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're anxious to get to the fluff.

Miyon:(blush)Yea...well...it's a good thing you know better.

Cuxie: Okay okay. Let's roll it! And like Yi-chan said, it's White Day! Really! Oh! And this'll be Yuuki's POV.

* * *

_Where is she?_ Yuuki had spent almost the whole lunch period searching for Miyon. He checked in with Karin, Kazune, Himeka, and Micchi. But none of them had seen her since their last period. He carried a smallish red box with him and he looked pretty nervous. He was just about to give up and find something to eat when he caught a flash of green outta the corner of his eye. 

_Miyon?_ He turned and followed. He followed the green-haired girl(who, by now, he was sure was Miyon) out to the track behind the school. She sat down on the bleachers and got out A pink and green plaid lunch box. _Why on Earth is she out here?_ He was just about to ask her this when he saw a red-haired boy approach here.

Yuuki recongnized the kid from their 2nd period but couldn't place a name. He quickly ducked behind the bleachers. The red-head looked flustered as he handed Miyon a small white card. Yuuki could tell by the expression on Miyon's face that she was about as confused as he was. The boy quickly mumbled something and Miyon took read the card. Yuuki saw her blush and anger flashed through his eyes. That...and maybe something else.

They finally started speaking audiably and Yuuki listened intently.

"Oh. This is so sweet. I...I don't know what to say." Miyon said

"I've felt this way about you for a long time Yi-san." the unknown kid said nervously. Yuuki felt his temper rising, which didn't happen too often. Miyon dwindled the card in her hands for a minute before handing it back. The boy looked shocked...then disapointed.

"Yi-san?"

"I'm sorry. But I already have someone I like." Miyon said politely. It was obvious this wasn't easy for her.

"I see." The boy spoke quietly and averted his eyes. "It's alright." He began to walk away and Yuuki decided now would be the best time to make his presence known. He walked up to Miyon dazed. _S-she...she has...she has a crush?!_

"Oh! Yuuki? What are you doing here?" she asked suddenly taking note of him, He snapped back from his thoughts.

"Looking for you." he said absently. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh I just needed some fresh are. Get away from that stuffy, loud cafeteria, ya know?" he nodded. "So what did you need?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were looking for me. What for? And what's that?" she said pointing to the box in his hand. He blushed slightly and placed it on her lap.

"It's for you. Ya know, White Day."

"...W-white...EHHHHHHHH!?!?!" she reeled back in shock. Yuuki just laughed.

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

She blushed. "W-well I..." He snickered and gestured to the box in her lap.

"Are you gonna open it?"

"O-oh. Right." she said quietly. She lifted the lid and her face lit up. "Ah! Yum! You got me orange cremes! My favorite!" she grinned and popped one of the fancy chocolates into her mouth. She sat the box between them.

"Here. Since I don't really have anything for you the least I can do is share." he smiled and took one.

"Hey Miyon."

"Yo?"

"Who was that guy?" she blinked then turned away from him.

"You saw." she said saying it more as a statement then a question. Yuuki nodded. "That was Nori-san. From our 2nd period."

"What did he want?"

"N-nothing important." she said blushing lightly. He noticed her fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "We should get back inside. Lunch is almost over." They stood and walked back together. Miyon had math and Yuuki had social studies. She waved him off as she headed down the hall cheerful as ever.

Yuuki let his feet lead him where they would and became caught up in his thoughts. _So Miyon likes someone. This is bad...Wait! Why is this bad? If she likes someone that's a good thing. I should be happy for her, but...I don't know. She kissed me, but if she likes someone...? Ugh! What am I thinking? That was a month ago. And it was on the cheek. I didn't mean anything I bet._

"Sakurai-san!" The teacher boomed. Clearly from his tone of voice this wasn't the first time he'd called his name.

"H-hai Sensei?"

"Pay attention! You're not here to daydream."

"Hai. Gomen."

"Alright. Now..." Blah blah blah. No one was really listening. Yuuki gazed at out the window. _Miyon...why do you have to be so complicated? _

Cuxie: I'm done!

Miyon: I'm not complicating!

Cuxie: I'm glad I finished in time. Heh. Now that I'm on a steady schedule I think I'll only be updating once a month. Heheh. Gomen. It just seems more fitting that way.

Miyon: That sucks-yo!

Cuxie: You are really getting into this story aren't you?

Miyon:(shrugs)

Cuxie: R&R plz! See you all in a month!


	4. April

Cuxie: Whoa! Time sure did fly. I had no clue it was so close to the 14th.

Miyon: Pay more attention, yo.

Cuxie: Guess I better get on with this.

**Squeaky-Squishy:** Heh. Sorry you'll have to wait so long. But look at the bright side! This is a story that'll last all year!

**animelover345:** No prob. Thanks for reviewing!

**rd2luv:** Haha! I know.

Miyon: Yuuki-kun's not stupid! He just a bit...er...

Cuxie: Naive?

Miyon: Not responding to that.

**Xinna:** Thankies!

Cuxie: Now...before we get this show on the road, Miyon, if you will.

Miyon: Ok. So it's April 14th. Otherwise known as Black Day. So to make a long story short, people who don't have a boy-or girlfriend get together and eat black Jajang noodles.

Cuxie: What's Jayang?

Miyon: Ja_jang_!

Cuxie: That's what I said!

Miyon:(sigh)It's a type of noodle.

Cuxie...Well DUH!! Obviously!

Miyon: Erg! Let's get this show on the road, yo!

Cuxie: Hmph! Fine! Roll chappy!

* * *

_Ugh. Worst day EVER!_ Miyon thought angrily as she stomped her way towards the school. Yuuki was trailing behind. Afraid to get to close since she was obviously in a "mood". She had been like this all morning. God knows what her problem was this time.

"YO!!" Miyon shouted across the street at the remainder of her friends; Kazune, Karin, Himeka, and Micchi. She dashed over, leaving Yuuki in her dust.

"Oi! Miyon-chan! Wait up!" he yelled rushing after her.

"Ohayo, Miyon-chan. Ohayo, Yuuki-chan." Himeka said in that annoyingly slow voice of hers.

"Ohayo, Himeka-chan!" Miyon greeted, somewhat bitterly. "Oi! Listen up..." she said pointing at them all accusingly. Yuuki ran up, flushed and panting.

"What?"

"AFTER SCHOOL WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE RESTARUANT ACROSS TOWN!! NO 'IF, AND'S OR BUT'S ABOUT IT!!" she screeched menacingly. Everyone on else was to shocked or scared to apose, so they nodded.

"Miyon-chan..." Karin asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring us all here just to eat black Jajang noodles?"

"Hmph! Because I don't want to eat 'em alone is all. But I guess you and Kazune-kun don't have to eat them..."

"Eh? Really?" Kazune asked, while Karin just pushed her bowl away.

"I guess. If you guys are dating..."

"WHAT?!" They both shouted, blushing wildly. But c'mon. Who wasn't expecting that?

"Well if your dating you don't have to eat the noodles, duh." Miyon said. Making perfect sense in her own head. Kazune and Karin looked at each other briefly before scarfing down two bowls each.

"Miyon. Do we really have to eat this? I don't really want any." Yuuki asked softly. Kind of whispering. She turned to him. Shocked, but then angry.

"Why not?" she spat. "You don't think you have to eat them? Are you hiding something from me?!" she yelled accusingly. Yuuki looked appalled and he noticed people were staring.

"Er...can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" He asked/whispered. Without waiting for an answer he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. Once outside he looked at her long and hard. She seemed really stressed. "What's wrong Miyon? Why are you acting like this?"

She looked down, holding back tears. "Nothing's wrong. You just shouldn't be here then." she mumbled.

"What are you talking about? You brought be here."

"Well I didn't know!" Miyon snapped back. Yuuki flinched. "You could of told me! Then I wouldn't have brought you here!!"

"Miyon? What on Earth are you talking about?" He asked gripping her by her shoulders.

"Forget it."

"Miyo--"

"Just forget it! Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend now anyways?!" she screamed, her voice cracked. She bit her lip, praying she wouldn't let herself cry in front of him. Yuuki was truly shocked. He stared at her for the longest time. Not saying a word. Miyon knew she couldn't hold her tears in much longer, and she didn't want to hear any excuses. The green-haired girl quickly broke away from his grasp and ran.

Yuuki called after her, but she ignored him and ran faster. He didn't follow.

When she was as far away from him as possible, meaning the park. She decided it was safe. She sat down on a empty bench. And cried.

The tears flooded down her face. Unable to stop them, she let herself cry. Suddenly, she felt two warm arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug. She let out a muffled cry.

"What's wrong Yi-san?"

Yuuki, on another side of town, remained rooted in the spot where Miyon had left him. Unable to move, her words echoed in his head. _"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend anyways!"_ He blinked. _Girlfriend? What in the world was she talking about? __**Who**__ was she talking about?? She can't possibly think I have a girlfriend and didn't tell her. She's my best friend!_ He walked back into the restaruant dazed.

"Where's Miyon-chan?" Karin asked.

"She...left."

* * *

Cuxie: Interesting. This has taken an unexpected turn. Honestly. Even I didn't see this coming.

Miyon: Who's hugging me?

Cuxie: Heehee! I know that. I want the reviewies to guess! If you guess who Miyon ran into then you get a lollipop next chapter! R&R!!


	5. May

Cuxie: Wow. These months are flying by!

Miyon: Eh. I guess. But is it really necessary to only update once a month?

Cuxie: Yes! So it'll last all year. Oh! And did I mention...TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!! WHOO!!

Miyon: Awesome.

Cuxie: Get more enthusiastic!

Miyon:Ugh.(deep breath)OMG!! CUX, THAT'S SOOOO AWESOME!! HAPPY B-DAY!!

Cuxie: Heehee! Thank you.

Miyon: One of these days...

Cuxie: _**Say it**_!

Miyon:(sigh)**May 14th/Yellow or Rose Day: People with boyfriends/girlfriends eat curry, couples walk among roses**.

Cuxie: Ok! It's rush-hour here so sorry to say I'm skipping reviews. I really need to get on with the chappy if I want this finished in time!

Miyon: Then shut-up and type.

Cuxie:...

* * *

Miyon sat alone in her room for the millionth time since last month's episode. _God. It's that time of the month again._(No! Not THAT time.)It had been a month since her run in with Nori in the park. Worse yet, she hadn't talked to Yuuki since.

_**Flashback:**_

_"What's wrong Yi-san?"_

_Miyon looked up to see a familiar red-head staring down at her concerned. She pulled away and looked down, her bangs covering most of her face._

_"N-Nori-san...what are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing. What's wrong?" he asked softly touching her arm._

_"Nothing. I'm fine." She quickly wiped her tears and managed a very weak smile. Nori didn't seem convinced. "I'm not sure I wanna talk about it." she admitted with a sigh. "You wouldn't be intereseted anyway."_

_"Of course I would if it's making you upset." Nori took her hand and lead her to one of the benches so they could talk. Miyon blushed, remembering that this was the boy who had confessed to her but a month before. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?"_

_"It's just...I found out today...the guy I like...h-he likes someone else." she sobbed out. Miyon felt a little embarrased about spilling personal info to a guy, but Nori was a really good listener. And that's exactly what she needed right now._

_"...I can relate." He said quietly. Miyon looked up confused. Nori was silent a moment before smiling at her. "Well...the girl I like likes someone else too."_

_"Oh! Nori-san...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." She stammered out embarrased. How could she be so selfish? Nori-san had been hurt the same way and here she was throwing salt in the wound that she herself had caused. For shame. _

_"It's alright. You don't need to apologize." He was still smiling warmly, but Miyon couldn't help but notice the hurt look in his eyes. "Do you want to get some icecream?" he asked rather suddenly. _

_"Uh...sure, but why?" he shrugged._

_"You just seem like you need some cheering up. Icecream always does that for me." For the first time that day she couldn't help but smile._

_"Okay. Let's go."_

_**End flashback**_

Nori had been right. It did make her feel better. But she was sure nothing would make her feel btter today.

"MiYong! Yuuki's here!" she heard her mom call from downstairs. _What's he want?_ The green-haired vixen took her sweet time going downstairs. Making sure to stomp equally hard on each one. She got to the stairwell and saw Yuuki standing nervously in the living room. Her mom had gone back in the kitchen or to some other part of the house.

"Can I help you?" she said a little too coldly. Yuuki frowned.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere today." she looked at him skeptically. "With me."

"I don't know."

"Miyon we need to talk. Please." She sighed, knowing he was right and they did need to discuss things. Nodding, she went into the kitchen and left her mom a note. Then grabbed her coat and left with Yuuki.

"Where are we going?" Yuuki smiled knowingly.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Yuuki...why are we at this same restaraunt?" She said looking at him blankly.

"Because..." he paused and she blinked. "Look. I'm still not sure how, but I'm sorry I upset you."

"Yuuki--"

"And I want you to know that I DON'T have a girlfriend." she blinked again.

"You...you don't?"

"No! Of course not. I don't know what in the world made you think that, but I definitely don't. And if I did, how could I not tell my best friend?" he said grinning sheepishly at her.

"Yuuki!" she threw her arms around him in a hug. "I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" a few tears managed slide down her cheek and she quickly wiped them away.

"Hey Miyon?"

"Yo?"

"We can get Black Jajang noodles if you want." she laughed.

"Don't be silly! That was last month." she blushed and fiddled with the hem of her dress. "We, uh, c-could get curry instead...if you want."

"Sure." he said, surprised by her sudden shyness. "Curry sounds good." she grinned wide.

"Okay!"

* * *

Cuxie: Heh. Sorry for lack of ending. I'm just glad I could get this up in time.

Miyon: Barely.

Cuxie: Shut-it! Can't...go on...must end here...R&R...xX


	6. June

Cuxie: I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!! T-T I'M LATE!! I'M LATE!!

Miyon: For a very important date.

Cuxie:(glare) This is NO time for jokes! We have a chappy to get to! And of all the months to be late! **June 14th is Kiss Day**!!

Miyon:(blushing)S-Self-explanatory.

Cuxie: Oh wow. So how are we gonna do this?

Miyon: Stall! Review Time!

**mangamaniac101:** Thanks! Good luck with your exams and thanks again!

**Sakura Petal Wings:** Thanks! Nori's the kid from chappy 3 that confessed to Miyon.

Miyon: She just wanted Yuuki-kun to have some competition.

**animelover345:** Thanks!

**Squeaky-Squishy:** Aww! You guys care so much! T-T I-I'm touched.(having a moment)

Miyon: Riiight. She will improve gradually.

Cuxie: Ok, Miyon. You can't put it off any longer. The chappy must start now!

Miyon: Oh, all right.(a little excited)

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Yuuki asked slowing down again so Miyon could catch up with him. At this rate there's no way they would make it to school on time. "And why are you dragging behind? We're gonna be late."

"...S-Sorry." she mumbled staring at her shoes. Making sure her bangs covered her face, she knew she must be blushing. _How can he act so calm? Does he even know what day it it?!_

"Ok. Come on. Something's going on with you." He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her next to him.The Korean girl blushed and looked away from him. Yuuki just sighed. "If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"I'm fine. It's nothing, really." she insisted and managed a smile. He smiled back, not believing her act for a second. _Yeah. Something's definitely wrong with her._

"Oi, Yi-san!" a familiar voice greeted them at the gate. Miyon waved shyly at her red-headed friend while Yuuki tried not to glare.

"Ohayo Nori-san." Miyon said politely. Nori nodded then turned to Yuuki. He blinked before smiling smugly.

"This must be the guy you told me about." He said innocently.

"Huh?" Yuuki asked confused while Miyon blushed like crazy.

"Oh! Uh...t-this is Yuuki. My best friend." She said cleverly avoiding the question. "Yuuki, this is Nori-san. You two haven't met right?"

" No. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Miyon watched their little exchange nervously. _Ok...this is awkward. Are they glaring at each other?_ She looked back and forth confused, until she noticed that Yuuki was still holding her hand. _Ugh. This looks bad._

"Well it's nice seeing you Nori-san, but me and Yuuki need to go before we're late for homeroom. Bye!" she said as she dragged Yuuki away and into the school. They entered their homeroom silently. There was no teacher and the students were all chatting amongst themsleves.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing."

"What did he mean by--"

"Yuuki! He didn't mean anything." Miyon hissed clamping a hand over his mouth. He stared as she cautiously removed her hand. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He grabbed her hand again and led her to two empty desks near the back of the class.

"...Miyon...why are you acting so strange today? I know I said it was okay if you didn't want to talk about it. But...I'm worried." she blushed a light shade of pink.

"Yuuki...do you know what day it is?"

"Huh? Uh...It's June 14th, right?" he said uncertainly. _It's not her birthday. What the heck's going on here?_

"Yeah. D-Do you know what June 14th is?" Miyon was once again playing with the hem of her skirt so Yuuki was a little bothered by it.

"A holiday?"

"Well ah...i-it's Kiss Day." she whispered looking at the floor.

"What?" he asked, unable to hear her the first time. She took a deep breath and lifted her head, looking him directly in the eye. He stared back curiously.

"It's Kiss Day." she said firmly. The dark-haired boy blinked once. Twice. And his cheeks burned red.

"Wha-What?! What does tha--!" He was silenced as her lips covered his. She kissed him softly, but pulled away before he could respond.

"That's what your supposed to do on kiss day." she said quietly. He noticed a small smile on her face as she got up and went to here assigned seat. "Thanks Yuuki."

"Miyon..."

"That's was so CUTE!!" Karin giggled, apparently watching them.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Himeka asked in awe. Karin didn't seem to care and went on about how bold it was.

"Yeah. But they do realize practically the whole class saw that, right?"

* * *

Cuxie: Ah! I'm so tired.

Miyon: You made me so bold.

Cuxie: Yeah well...I'm done! R&R plz! I'm gonna go get come Chinese food.

Miyon: From MasterWok?

Cuxie: Yea!

Miyon: I'm SO there! Later folks!

Cuxie: Cya!


	7. July

Cuxie: Hi! Just so ya know this chapter is being typed 4 days in advance so I wouldn't be late again.- I'm so reliable!

Miyon: Whatever yo.

Cuxie: Hey, can you take over for a minute. I'm gonna go get a bagel.(leaves to get bagel)

Miyon: Wha? Ergh. Ok, so I guess I'm doing reviews.

**Sakura Petal Wings:** How mean yo! And you don't have to be so rude to Nori-san. And don't joke like that. The whole class wasn't really watching...were they?

**Keroanne1:** If you are still with us then you know how.XD Cuxie sends her thanks.

**mangamaniac101:** Oh, uh..Eheh? Glad you did well on your exams and thanks.

**animelover345:** Aw man...I'm blushing. Thanks for the support though!

**Xinna:** Oh my god...everyone was watching?! Seriously?! Ugh...can I die now?

Cuxie: No way. Then where would the chappy be?

Miyon: When did you get back?

Cuxie: About the time you started freaking out and turning all red. We need to give them a synopsis remember?

Miyon: Oh yeah. Ok so you all know it's **July 14th**. That **Silver Day- Give lover a present.**

Cuxie: "There used to be a synopsis here but now it's gone, gone, gone!"

Miyon: FOCUS!!

Cuxie: Sorry. Geez. So lets get on with Miyon's loveydovey gift giving day! ROLL CHAPPY!!

* * *

Yuuki walked up the paved walkway to Miyon's house. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. It's was about seven in the morning. He yawned and looked around at the yard. Miyon's mom always kept the yard neat and trim, and on rare occasions Miyon would help her. But even the blooms on the flowers weren't open this early.

"Yes?" A woman opened the door. She looked to be in her thirties maybe. She had green-hair a shade paler than Miyon's and was wearing a red-checked apron. "Oh, Yuuki-kun. C'mon in. Miyon's upstairs." she said in a light voice.

"Thanks. I'm really sorry to bother you this early." he said on his way up the stairs.

"It's no trouble at all. You know you're always welcome here." the woman smiled kindly and Yuuki smiled in return. He reached the top of the stairs and hung a left, knocking on the third door.

"Come in whoever you are!" a cheery voice instructed from inside. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"You really should ask 'who' before letting people in your room." he said coming in and closing the door behind him. "Suppose I was a killer."

"Would a killer bother to knock first?" she asked giggling. Yuuki shrugged and he couldn't help but smile wondering what she was so giddy about. "Guess what?!" she said excitedly.

"Uh...wha--"

"I GOT TICKETS!!" she shrieked jumping up and down on her bed like a sugar-high 5-year-old. Yuuki watched awestruck.

"That's great! Tickets to what?" he asked confused. Miyon rolled her eyes still jumping, and spinning in circles at the same time.

"Tickets to--WAH!!" Her foot slipped on the silk comforter and she fell back. She closed her eyes tight awaiting an impact, but it never came. She peeked one eye open and saw Yuuki staring down at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked but she couldn't get her voice to work so she just nodded in response. He sighed and set her down gently on the bed. She then realized he had been holding her bridal style and blushed lightly. Miyon felt something brush against her arm and she flinched.

"Sorry." Yuuki said retracting his hand. "Are you sure you're okay? You've got goosebumps. And you look a little red." he reached to feel her forehead but she moved away.

"I-I'm fine! Really!" she said frantically. Yuuki didn't seem to believe her, but he didn't say anything. They sat in silence for awhile, unsure of what to do next. Miyon sat stiffly on the bed a little scared to move. Yuuki sat right next to her leaning against the headboard. They stole glances at each other everyone once in a while both feeling extrmely awkward. Yuuki glanced at the clock that told him only 3 minutes had passed. Time really creeps by when it comes to silence.

"So..uh, w-what did you say you got tickets for?" he asked sitting straight up.

"Oh!" she perked up and her smile returned. "I got tickets to the DARTS concert!"

"Really?!" he asked getting just as excited as she was. She nodded vigorously. "That's awesome! How'd you get them."

"Bidding on eBay."

"Yuck." he said pulling a sour face.

"I know. But it was SO worth it, yo!" she jumped up and went over to her computer desk and pulled something out of the top draw. "Check it out!" she said flashing the tickets in his face. He took one and stared at it starry-eyed.

"Miyon this is awesome!" he swooped down giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Naturally, she blushed. "This is so cool," he sighed plopping back down on the bed.

"Yeah. It's your present. I-I thought we could go together." she said quietly. Yuuki looked up at her confused, which for some reason only made her blush more.

"Present? It's not my birthday." Miyon froze. "Miyon?"

"I know that. It's just...well...Oh! Uh, I have some...stuff I need to take care of," she stammered. "So, uh, m-maybe you should get going. Hold on to the ticket."

"Are you ok? You're acting kinda weird."

"I'm fine!" she said slightly annoyed. She turned away from him and Yuuki took that as his cue to leave.

"Uh, ok. If you say so. So I'll see you later?" he asked more than stated. The green-haired girl didn't even look at him. He sighed and left, shutting the door behind him.

"You're leaving already Yuuki-kun?" Miyon's mom asked peeking her head from out of the kitchen. He nodded looking distressed and she stepped out. "Well at least have a cookie before you leave."

"That's alri--"

"I need a taste tester." Yuuki smiled sadly and followed her into the kitchen. "Here. They're vanilla chip." she said sounding proud of herself. She watched him bite into one of them slowly and nod his approval. "So are you gonna tell what happened are am I gonna have to ask?" she said smiling coyly. He just sighed. She had a way of knowing when something wasn't right. Especially when it was something concerning him and Miyon. Then again he was making it obvious...

"Miyon got me this really great present, but I don't know what it's for. I kinda told her that and she got upset."

"I see. So you don't know about Silver Day."

"What?" he asked and she laughed.

"It's a Korean holiday. I couldn't expect you to know about it. I'm not sure why Miyon did either but...either way, Silver Day is a, um...gift giving holiday." she explained thoughtfully. He nodded pensively.

"And it's today?" he asked and she confirmed. "Aw man! I gotta go!" he said racing towards the door. Ms.Yi looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" she asked going to the door. Yuuki was already down the driveway.

"I hafta buy Miyon a present!" he shouted and disappeared down the street. Ms.Yi watched him go with a smile. Her eyes held a hint of mischeif. _I probably should've told him everything then. _she thought. _But something tells me it'll be more fun this way._ She laughed lightly and went back inside closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Cuxie: Ok. I had no clue what to do with this chapter. Sorry. You'll find out what Yuuki gave her next chapter. I may do the concert in a flashback. No promises!

Miyon: Why am I so painfully oblivious in this story?

Cuxie: Because I made you that way? R&R plz! Cya next month!


	8. August

Cuxie: WAH!! I almost forgot! This chapter needs to be typed. I also recall promising a few things last chapter...

Miyon: You're WAY behind in your updates yo.

Cuxie: Rub it in a little more why don't ya! NEwayz, lets hurry up and get on with this! Review Time!

**animelover345:** Oh, thanks!

**Xinna:** Eheh.

Miyon: She's not evil yo!

Cuxie: Yeah! Just..._sneeaky_. Heehee.

**Misha66085:** Yeah? I know this is one of the few MxY stories.

Miyon: Because only you are evil enough to force us to be together.

Cuxie: I'm not forcing you to do anything! You're just a melodramatic little brat!

Miyon: Is it my turn? Ok. So today is **August 14th** or **Green Day**.

Cuxie: "Oh me my! A birdie person!"

Miyon: Would you puh-lease FOCUS!!

Cuxie: Ok. Gawd. **Spend the day with lover in a forest.**

Miyon: Doing what?

Cuxie: I can think of a few things. ;)

Miyon: Keep this rated 'T'!

Cuxie:(sigh)Fine!...Killjoy...

* * *

"Miyon..."

"Yes Yuuki?"

"Why are we at the park?" Yuuki asked as they both entered the greenery. He eyed her suspiciously, knowing this would be another weird/awkward day. Of course that could be good or bad, but he sensed it would be good since she wore a slight smile on her face as they walked. _She always gets like this around this time of the month...I wonder wh--Oh!_ He blushed lightly and suddenly felt very stupid. _It's that time of the month for her I guess. Better be careful what I say._

Miyon turned to glance at him as he seemed to be having some sort of internal conversation with himself. "What's wrong?"

"Ah! Uh...n-nothing. Nothing's wrong." he said nervously. Miyon raised a brow and continued down the path. _Ugh. This isn't working. I just know she's gonna spring something on me! First the kiss and the present day thing._ He looked over at her. Noticing she was fingering the silver charm bracelet he'd bought her last month. He gasped silently. _Could this be another holiday?! _

"This way goes into the woods right?" she asked innocently pointing to a narrow path guarded by trees. He nodded uncertainly. _Or...or maybe she's the holiday was yesterday. She's mad at me for forgetting and is taking me into the woods so she can...so she can...Urg. I don't even wanna know!_ As Miyon started down the path Yuuki kept his distance from. Making sure to be on guard in case he had to run for it.

"Yuuki, what the heck is wrong with you? Why are you so tense?" she asked standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Well it's just...today." he said pretending to know what this was about.

"Oh." her face dropped. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you here!" her eyes welled with tears and Yuuki stepped forward.

"Miyon..."

"I'm sorry!" she cried and ran past him and out of the woods. Yuuki stood stunned. He turned around but she was already gone. Sighing in defeat he slumped to his knees on the hard ground, ignoring the pain of sitting on sharp rocks and twigs. He looked up at the sky, as if to ask God for an answer.

_What have I done now?!_

**With Miyon:**

Miyon ran all the way home, tears blurring her vision. _What was I thinking?! This is a holiday for lovers! He doesn't think of me that way. We're just friends...and now I probably ruined that too!_

She burst through her front door, slamming it behind her and running straight up the stairs to her room. "MiYong?!" her mom asked stepping back in shock as her daughter ran past her crying. She sighed, immediately knowing what this was about. In the mist of his ignorance, Yuuki must of accidently said something to upset Miyon.

"I don't know why she expects him to know these things," she said to herself quietly. "Poor kid. He's probably too confused to even realize what she's talking about half the time." Chuckling lightly to herself, she headed up the stairs towards her daughter's room where loud sobbing could be heard.

She knocked softly. "MiYong, dear...we need to talk..."

"I don't wanna talk!" a muffled voice cried from inside. Her mom sighed.

"But we _need_ to talk."

"You don't understand what's going on mom." Miyon whined as her mom entered the room. She was lying face down on her bed, sobbing into, what was now, a very moist pillow. Her mom sat next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"I understand more than you know. MiYong...you're upset about Green Day aren't you?" Miyon turned her head to the side so she could see her and nodded. "Yuuki said something that made you upset?" She sat up a little.

"I took him to the forest. But he wasn't comfortable being with me 'today'." she said wiping away her tears so new ones could flow.

"Dear...you need to understand, Yuuki isn't like us."

"Mom! Don't be racist!"

"Honey...what I mean to say is, the 14th's are Korean holidays. People here don't celebrate them. And I'd bet money Yuuki doesn't have the slightest clue that it's Green Day. You can't just expect him to know stuff like that." she explained slowly. Miyon blinked several times as her eyes widened.

"Agh! I'm so stupid!" she groaned gripping her head and falling back on the bed. Her mom simply smiled and patted her head before leaving her to her thoughts.

Miyon huffed in frustration before swipping her cell phone off of her nightstand. She dialed Yuuki's number and it rang four times before going to voice mail. "Yuuki...I'm sorry. I know I probably confused you and got you worried over nothing. I don't know what's wrong with me." she sighed. "It's too much to explain right now so please call me back." she said highly unsure of what to say.

_I guess the only think left to do now is wait._ She sighed again and settled in for a nap.

* * *

Cuxie: I know Miyon and Yuuki's relationship is up and down alot, but it'd be boring if everything was perfect all the time.

Miyon: I'm depressed.

Cuxie: Your a--(yawn)Too tired for sarcasm. Nap...zzzzz.u.u


	9. September

Cuxie: Wah! I gotta hurry and type this up!

Miyon: Then I suggest you get on with it.

Cuxie: Hai!

**animalgurl29:** Thnx! Glad it's keeping you interested.

**animelover345:** Thank you! I'm glad it was just as cute.

**starlightstarbright1010:** Not sure. Not my problem.

Cuxie: I've been putting this off for a while but I guess I better get on with it.

Miyon: Ahem! Today would be **September 14th **or **Music/Photo Day**.

Cuxie: "CHOMP"

Miyon: CUXIE!! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STAY FOCUSED!!

Cuxie: Gah! Okie okie! O.o God...**Sweethearts listen to music and take pictures together.** Happy?

Miyon: Estatic.

Cuxie: ROLL IT!!

* * *

"Whoo! I so can't wait for this!" Miyon muttered excitedly while rushing around her room. Pulling out various tops and outfits, holding them against herself in the mirror, and then tossing them aside to find something else. "Darn! Don't I have anything concert worthy in this stupid closet!" she growled, plunging into the recesses of her seemingly endless and messy closet. "Aha!"

She pulled out a pink shirt with three-quarter sleeves along with a dark blue denim skirt. _This looks good._ she thought tossing everything off her unmade bed and placing it in the center. She dove back into the closet in hopes of finding some decent shoes.

_Knock! Knock!_

"MiYong!" her mother called from behind the closed door. "May I come in, dear?"

"Uh...sure, Mom." she answered uncertainly while looking around her room. Her mother peeked inside.

"I just wanted to--Oh my goodness! MiYong Yi! What on Earth have you done to this room?!" her mother shrieked while Miyon cringed inwardly.

"R-Relax Mom. I promise I'll clean everything up as soon as I get back."

"You most certainly will! Honestly..."

"What was it that you wanted Mom?" Miyon sighed while tucking a strand of her sea-green hair behind her ear.

"I came up here to tell you that Yuuki-kun is downstairs an--"

Miyon cried, "Already?! I'm not even dressed yet!" she protested while gestering to the white robe she had on and her hair was held up in a bun, apart from a few stray hairs. "And my hair! God, look at my hair!" she scrambled over to her vanity and let out a disgruntled cry. "I can't let him see me like this!"

"You're lucky I didn't bring him up with me." Her mother pointed out. "And you never seemed to care before." Miyon blushed visibly.

_Exactly! That was __**before**__!_ "Just...nevermind." she sighed. "Tell him I'll be down in a minute please."

"Sure thing." her mother said nonchalantly, but Miyon was able to get a glimpse of the coy smile that played on her lips. _What is she thinking?_ She quickly shook her head. _I don't have time for this!_

"Where the heck are those shoes?!"

--

"I'm ready!" Miyon called bouncing down the stairs. She looked around and saw the living room was empty.

"We're in the kitchen, dear!" Her mother called from around the corner. Miyon took a deep breath and smoothed out her skirt before walking calmly towards the kitchen.

"You're leaving already?" her mom asked as her daughter entered, standing in the archway.. "I was just about to have Yuuki-kun try my lasted dish."

"Mom! Quit trying to poison him!"

"It's alright." Yuuki smiled nervously while glancing at Miyon's outfit. She was dressed in the clothes she had picked out upstairs and her hair was up into two ponytails, alot like Karin's, with her usual hair accessories. Small beading earrings dangled from her ears along with a matching bracelet. She also had a hint of make-up on. Casual, yet sweet. "You look great." he said shyly.

"T-Thanks."

"Ah...well I guess we should get going." Yuuki pointed out nervously. Miyon nodded and glanced in her mother's direction. She was smiling. That coy smile again.

"Have fun on your date you two," she said and then winked. "But not too much fun, ne?"

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Miyon yelped as her face turned a new shade of red. She looked over at Yuuki, who's face was as bright as a neon light. She quickly grabbed his hand. "WE'RE GOING!!" she yelled unsure if she was talking to Yuuki or her mother. Regardless, she wasted no time exiting the house while her mother simply watched. That very same smile gracing her lips.

--

"I...I'm sorry...about my mom." Miyon panted whilst leaning against a lamp post for support. She hadn't stopped running until they were at least four blocks from her house and halfway to their destination.

"It...It's alright." Yuuki said while trying to reagin his breath as well.

"Uhh...so I guess we should get going." she said standing up. Yuuki nodded and they began their walk. A slightly uncomfortable silence enveloped the air and Miyon searched around desparately for something of any interest.

It was around 8PM and getting dark quickly. The streets were empty and it was unexpectedly warm that night.

"Are you excited?" Yuuki asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"About the concert I mean. Are you excited?"

"Oh, definitely! I've always wanted to see DARTS live!" she answered brightly.

"Hmm...Oh. Is that the concert hall up there?" he asked pointing to a line of people. Two large guys in black, presumably guards or something, stood in front of an entry.

"Yep! That's it." she turned to him and smiled. "Let's get in line!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him over. He looked around. Most or the people attending the concert were girls around his age. _Figures._

"What's wrong, Yuuki?"

"Eh? Oh nothing. I just expected there to be more people." he said.

"Oh...I guess there isn't...Ah! We're next!" she walked up cheerfully and Yuuki followed, pulling his ticket from his jacket pocket.

"Ticket miss?"

"Yea it's...uh..." she pulled frantically at her pockets. "Um...I-I...uh-oh.

Yuuki sighed. "Oi Miyon...don't tell me you--"

"I forgot my ticket!" she cried desparately. The guard shook his head in disguise while bringing her aside. "Hey!"

"No ticket, no entry." he said bluntly while the other proceeded to take tickets from other people. He saw the ticket in Yuuki's hand. "If that's your ticket you can go on in kid."

"What? No way! Not without Miyon!" he said grabbing her arm. She snatched away from him.

"No...he's right. Go on Yuuki, it's fine. Otherwise the ticket would go to waste."

He looked at her incredulously while she gave him a sad smile. "Are you kidding? You're the only reason I came! If anyone you...should go in." he said more calmly handing her his ticket. She started to protest.

"Look! Is one of you going in er not?" the guard asked impatiently. Miyon looked at Yuuki again. His expression was clearly very serious.

"...No. If Yuuki's not going then neither am I." she said firmly looking into his eyes. Yuuki looked surprised and led her away from the guards.

"Miyon...you don't have to--"

"What did you mean?"

"Huh?"

"When you said I'm the only reason you came. What did you mean?" she asked curiously. He sighed.

"It's...I'm just not really into DARTS but I know you are so I pretended to be excited about it because I wanted to make you happy." he explained shyly. His cheeks were a light pink and he was glancing down nervously at his shoes. Miyon stared at him in awe.

"Yuuki...that's so sweet!" she said glomping him. He caught her in his arms blushing heavily. "You didn't have to do that for me." she whispered into his shirt.

"I wanted to...But Miyon, are you sure you don't want to go in. I mean I could always find something else to do. Or I could wait out here if you needed me to walk you home. Or--"

"No. It's fine. But...what now?" she said taking a seat on the curb. Yuuki frowned a bit then pulled something out of his pocket.

"How about this?" he asked holding it up. A disposable camera.

"Ah! Yuuki!" she beamed at him and he returned her smile. He looked over at the guards and went to one of them.

"Oi. If you're not letting us in could you at least take our picture?" he said handing a confused guard the camera.

"Eh? Why do ya want a picture here?"

"Don't you know? It's Photo Day." he said.

The guard looked over at his partner who shrugged. "Eh...Why not? Go stand over there I guess." he said gesturing to the lightpost near the curb where Miyon was sitting and staring at them in shock. Yuuki went over and grabbed Miyon's hand, helping her up. They stood near the light post and the guard nodded.

"Smile." he instructed. Miyon nodded and smiled brightly flashing a V-sign. Yuuki did as well, only above her head to look like bunny ears. The camera flashed.

"One more?" the guard asked looking amused with the situation. They both nodded. He positioned the camera and Yuuki grabbed Miyon by the waist. Pressing his lips lightly against her cheek while she blushed wildly.

The guard smirked. "Crazy kids."

He took the picture.

* * *

Cuxie: GOMEN NE! GOMEN NE!** GOMEN NE!** I had NO _clue_ what to do with this chapter! GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!!

Miyon: She's usually not so apologetic. Erm...Review yo!


End file.
